


The right to lose control

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Don't Let Go by En Vogue to the prompts list. Asked by Emettkaysworld via tumblrWhat she wanted was very different, far darker and already bubbling on her throat in an almost whimper that made her gasp as Emma did yet another twirl





	The right to lose control

“I guess since it’s your coronation a dance is in order.”

It was quite the bold statement and Regina blinked at Emma as the image of a younger version of the woman superimposed to the one that now stood in front of her; shy but eager. Neither of them had ever done this; the thought reaching her mind a second before she nodded, taking the blonde’s hand and walking with her to the dance floor. It didn’t matter apparently. Emma moved with purpose and Regina could feel her chest tighten at the stupidity of it all; at the way she felt young once more; far too delighted because she was dancing with whom she wanted to dance.

A wish, she thought with something close to a wince already on her face, that felt childish. Even if her traitorous mind was far from childish as she positioned in front of the blonde, following moves and steps that felt stiff and ludicrous.

“Why are you doing this?”

The question fell from her and Emma shrugged, a flush already beginning to crawl up her neck; dark edges on her eyes and an inscrutable light on them.

“Why not?”

It was far too brazen for the woman she could still picture, always moving backwards whenever Regina remembered to push, but the brunette liked it; liked it far too much.

She spread her fingers as far as she was able to, her eyes zeroing on the skin she was able to touch, to feel under her fingertips, above the cream-colored dress the blonde in front of her wore. The straps of the dress felt far too fragile, a second away from sliding off the woman’s shoulders and Regina swallowed thickly as she rose her eyes to met Emma’s, the crackle of dirty-white colored magic there making her own rise and sizzle within her.

The room around them glimmered as the music kept on playing and Regina knew their time was almost up; the stolen seconds in where Emma kept on moving far too long and bound to be cut short. Something, the older woman realized, she didn’t want.

What she wanted was very different, far darker and already bubbling on her throat in an almost whimper that made her gasp as Emma did yet another twirl; both of them pretending that Hook wasn’t at the edge of the circle the dancing couples had created, already staring at them. Hand still touching the blonde’s shoulder, the warmth of their bodies beginning to create a small sense of friction and thin layer of sweat that made her blink, Regina sucked on her breath; tasting the woman’s magic answering to hers in the same way she could feel her own power react to the obvious sparks that were dancing around the air.

And it was addictive. Addictive in a way she knew that came from how she had forgotten how the pull within Emma was far stronger than her memories made her be. She had been good at pretending, at squashing the voice inside of her that was always gnawing at the careful boundaries she had seen Emma put up between both; her twitching fingers and quick glances more than telling enough. Tonight, however, as the people gathered for the coronation kept on dancing around them, neither she or the blonde seemed able to stop, to move closer, and she wondered if Emma had also forgotten how to do that, how to play to the game of pretending. Or, rather, she was willing to lose the brittle ties of control they both had tried to keep around them, trapping them both.

She could feel her fingers curl and slide further up, grasping at the strap of the dress, clutching and pulling as they kept on moving around in a dance Regina didn’t truly felt comfortable with, under a title that made her preen but was still daunting enough that she only wanted to run away. An idea that almost made her chuckle as her eyes wandered and fell to Emma’s throat, her collarbones shadows on her body she felt like kissing in a far too strong impulse that made her stumble, almost losing her footing and certainly missing the queue of the music.

A detail that she felt being followed by several sets of eyes around them. One that didn’t deter Emma as she pulled her right back on her feet, a lopsided smile appearing on her lips. The one that she had pictured on endless nights when green eyes and a gasped “Hi” was nothing but a dream she often found herself waking for.

“I’ve got you.”

She could feel Emma’s hands on her, her stumble pulling the fabric of the strap taut between her fingers enough for her to wonder if she could, rather than escape, leave with Emma in tow: destroy the dress the woman wore and simply press herself against her. They both had pretended for far too much, an inside voice whispered. And didn’t the blonde want the same as hers? As much as Emma had said she could sense when Regina was lying Regina too knew how to read the blonde’s eyes.

And the questions that laid there, far too afraid to be verbalized not mattering how much the woman longed to whisper them.

Licking her lips, wincing inwardly at how dry they felt but still rising her chin as she felt more than saw Emma’s irises following the movement, she tilted her head and dared to imagine further than kisses on earlobes and necks, on ripped to pieces dresses that felt too stifling and far too far from the kind of women both truly were. Letting the strap go, she dug her nails on the blonde’s naked shoulders, the hiss that elicited enough for her to raise a brow, asking a question and receiving the answer in the form of a swallow and a nod. Around them the nobles kept on dancing, none of them aware of what was happening and Regina felt drunk on it, on the feeling and boldness that certainly came from Roni rather than the woman who had felt with nothing but a sad smile and the certainty that she couldn’t be in Storybrooke any longer.

She felt like bursting; the thought assaulting her in the same way she had smiled unable to hide her happiness at Emma’s late entrance, some cockiness still there, present in the way the blonde moved, shoulders set, back straight, curls bouncing.  Shaking her head, she tried to regain some control on her actions, only for Emma’s right hand to drop from the safe grasp she had on her to her back, making her take a step closer as the spun once more; the dance far too long, the obviousness of their closeness beginning to be far too big.

And Regina wondered why she wasn’t angry; irated at how Emma was now choosing to be bold, after so long of wanting and fantasizing and hoping and waiting. Truly, she couldn’t really bring forth the anger, not when Emma stood her ground at someone at Regina’s back, the huff that reached her ears telling Regina just as much as the sudden realization that ever since they had begun the dance she hadn’t felt the bite of the metal coming from Emma’s ring. The one she had despised too much and too strongly for her to keep on pretending.

Now, however, she only could feel satisfaction as Emma’s magic grew once more, the first whispers not really catching up to them as she saw how Emma bite down her bottom lip, the indentations her teeth left on her skin more than enough for her to breathe slightly stronger, swallower, and she found herself back to the image her mind conjured of her pressed against the blonde’s body without a care in the world. It was a selfish need, she knew it, and yet it was one she had found herself thinking time and time again; when she asked and wondered if they, both, would take that extra step. The one that would destroy the friendship they had managed to create, far too full of tense conversations and the ability of leaving everything else behind if needed; willing to sacrifice themselves if that meant the other was alive and well.

Clearing her throat, music beginning to dwindle, Regina halted, her magic still mounting inside of her.

“Hold me.”

It wasn’t what she wanted to say but was what she felt ready to say at the moment. And so, Emma did.


End file.
